


She tapped out

by eaglebearer



Series: Winner takes all [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bets, Bottom!Catra, Corporal Punishment, Dubious Consent, F/F, Fighter!Adora, Fighter!Catra, Humiliation, MMA, Manhandling, Mind Break, Mixed Martial Arts, Public Humiliation, Public Nudity, Spanking, Top!Adora, buff adora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28605609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaglebearer/pseuds/eaglebearer
Summary: An old rivalry between chilhood friends ends with the ultimate fight. Dignity is at stake. And Adora is jacked!, Buff! Meaty! Stronk! heck yeah!
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Series: Winner takes all [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2096064
Comments: 14
Kudos: 104





	She tapped out

**Author's Note:**

> This is a non-profit transformative work of fiction.

She tapped out. She couldn’t believe she did it. Being on the strong hold of Adora’s powerful muscles proved to be too painful. She struggled for a whole minute to get free, but eventually all her fussing ended up in an unbreakable lock

In mere seconds she knew it was all over, she felt like Adora was going to break her arm or getting I out from its socket. So she tapped. Shame washed all over her, her face beet red not just from the effort to unsuccessfully breaking free but from embarrassment. She lost to Adora… Again.

She was so sure she was going to win this time. She had a good plan, a strategy, ready to exploit Adora’s weaknesses to get the upper hand. Her plan was solid: to win by judges’ decision. Dodge, tire her out, frustrate her until she lost concentration, connect enough hits to have a wide advantage in points, avoid a knockout, and avoid a submission. She failed in the last part.

Submission, just the word itself was humiliating enough. She would have preferred a knockout by this point. Lights out, and she wouldn’t have to endure the next part of this particular defeat. The stupid bet she made with Adora, worst of all the public part of it.

Tired of losing to Adora and her cockiness and stupid smug face, she made a public bet with her. If she won this fight, Adora would lick her boots right there on the ring and wear a hoodie that said “Catra’s bitch” for the rest of the year to every match she had. If she lost, she would receive 10 good spanks right there on the ring. And the private part of the bet: a good fuck afterwards in the locker room.

So yeah, Catra was dying of embarrassment, losing to Adora, a public humiliation and a hard pounding later because she knew Adora wasn’t going to be gentle.

Heaving on her knees trying to catch her breath she just wanted this to be over already, but she knew Adora would love to make it last. She felt a tug on her hair when Adora grabbed her hair making her lift her head to face the crowd. “Ladies and gentlemen! We have a looooser here!” said Adora through a mic someone gave her. Tears started to show in her eyes but she refused to let them fall, it would be just too much if on top of all she went and cried in front of all these people. “Do you know what does this mean?” Adora asked the crowd. The crow hollered exited and started chanting as one “ _Punishment! Punishment!”_ over and over.

“Are you ready Catra?” Asked Adora with a smug grin. She didn’t wait for an answer though. She pushed Catra against the mat with a knee to her back to hold her in place. “Are you ready people?” she asked the crowd, and the crowd roared. She grabed Catra’s tail and pulled to make her raise her ass. “Fuckyou, Adora! That hurt!” complained Catra. “Oh, baby, don’t worry, we’re just beginning!” said Adora who was clearly having the fun of her life. “Count with me people!”

Catra could see with the corner of her eye as a camera man got inside the ring to get a better angle of the action. “Just perfect” she thought dying a little more inside at the thought of this whole humiliating setup being broadcasted. She felt Adora tightening the hold on her tail and then she felt her shorts being pulled down exposing her buttocks. “Hey, Adora wait! That’s not what we arranged!” panicked Catra. “I want to do this properly Catra, besides, people are enjoying the show!” laughed Adora. Catra tried to get free but Adora just put more of her weight on her over Catra’s back and trapped Catra’s arm with her shin preventing her to get up.

Just as Catra continued to struggle she felt the first slap against her left cheek. “ONE!” counted the crowd in a powerful unified voice, “TWO!” chanted the people as the second blow came down on her right cheek, “THREE!” and Catra stopped struggling trying to endure the pain on her ass, Adora was in fact being not-gentle. “FOUR!”, she tried to concentrate in her breathing, her back and the base of her tail were hurting as well and the humiliating position she was in was not comfortable at all. “FIVE!” a particularly hard smack made her whimper a little bit, and of course Adora heard it among all the noise in the arena.

“Whoa!” she chuckled at the mic so everyone heard

“What was that kitty?” she asked bringing the mic close to Catra.

“Fuck you!” she hissed.

“Aw, common! We all want to hear it again”

When Catra refused to give her any more attention Adora pulled hard on her tail, and Catra let a wail out despite her best efforts.

Adora mocked the undignified sound and the whole place laughed with her.

“FIVE!” continued the count among laughter and Catra just let her face rest against the floor wishing this was all over already. This was a public disgrace. “SIX!” a humiliation like no other. despite her best efforts she was still a loser, a loser to Adora. Adora was better, she was just better and was proving it in front of all these people “SEVEN!” She deserved this punishment, for being weak and useless. She deserved the humiliation at the hands of someone superior to her. “EIGHT!” She started to accept that she was inferior to Adora, that Adora had the right to do this to her for being so foolish. So foolish in thinking they were equals. “NINE!” She accepted that this was actually a privilege, to be manhandled by someone stronger, more powerful, more dominant. To be put in her place by someone with so much real confidence and not the aggressive facade Catra pulled off to hide her insecurities. “TEN!” She felt the heat in her face and the wetness in her cunt. She was aroused now at being degraded and humiliated in front of the world by someone that was so cocky and outstanding. And the arousal washed away the anger.

Adora rubbed her ass hard, more to feel the swelling than to comfort Catra and her fingers brushed the wet hairs of her cunt dipping inside just a little bit. She said nothing about it.

Adora groped her ass for a few seconds just because she could and parted her cheeks so everyone could see her asshole and the crowd roared and laughed and whistled. Catra wondered if the people would notice her wet cunt. “Her pride is so tiny now that it could fit in here” laughed Adora and then brought the mic to Catra “Anything you want to say, Catra?” she asked her.

Catra kept looking at the floor. What could she say now? She couldn’t defend herself, there was nothing to defend anymore: she had lost fair and square, overpowered by the best. She couldn’t be sarcastic: she had been humiliated beyond return. Her ego had been destroyed. She couldn’t complain: she was aroused ready and willing, eager to be used. Adora’s arrogance made her wet like a desperate bitch. There was nothing she could say for her own good. So she said something that would please Adora, her subjugator. 

“Thank you, for putting me in my place” she said loud and clear to the mic for everyone to hear.

“Ok, I can’t wait to tear up your pussy” whispered Adora while throwing Catra on her shoulder and carrying her out of the ring, shorts still below her ass, cunt dripping.

Minutes ago she was dreading the fuck Adora was going to give her. Now she couldn’t wait to be used by her, to be absolutely defiled.

**Author's Note:**

> Shoul I continue this? Should it be Gp!Adora? Let me know. I'll make a decision in a month.


End file.
